


i never did believe in miracles (but i've a feeling is time to try)

by RegalDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mention of past Linzin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalDreamer/pseuds/RegalDreamer
Summary: When she opened the door to her apartment at almost midnight, she could feel another presence in her house and quickly got into a fighting stance before recognizing the familiar heartbeat and visibly relaxing, glad she didn’t have to get into another fight on the same day.“Hey Lin! Thought you wouldn’t be coming home tonight.”OrWhen you turn 18 you get a tattoo somewhere in you body and your soulmate has the exact same one.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	i never did believe in miracles (but i've a feeling is time to try)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've written since 2017 and the first one I ever post on ao3. I am a sucker for Soulmates AU and this idea for Kyalin has been going around my head for a while now. I used a "you get a tattoo when you turn 18" prompt because it was the only one I could make work since these two practically grew up together.  
> I don't mention this in the story but when I was writing it I made Kya five years older than Lin so she gets her tattoo first, by the time Lin gets hers Kya is off traveling the world.   
> I wrote half of this while sleep deprived at 2 am and the other half at work. English is not my first language, I proofread it for any mistakes but if anything looks off just let me know!   
> Also! The title is from the song "You Make Loving Fun" by Fleetwood Mac

It had been a long day for Lin. They were able to catch some triad members, but not without a fight. They had landed a few punches and Lin could already tell they were forming bruises under her armour, a spot on her left side particularly hurting, her bad hip was protesting as well. She should really stop going out on the field and leave it to the younger recruits. When she opened the door to her apartment at almost midnight, she could feel another presence in her house and quickly got into a fighting stance before recognizing the familiar heartbeat and visibly relaxing, glad she didn’t have to get into another fight on the same day.

“Hey Lin! Thought you wouldn’t be coming home tonight.” Kya greeted happily from the kitchen, seemingly making tea, once she spotted the earthbender crossing the living room. 

Kya had a spare key to Lin’s apartment and an invitation to crash since they were young. Kya had gotten arrested once during a visit to Republic City and Lin got her out. It had been too late that the ferry to the island had closed and the older woman had been too tired to waterbend her way there, Lin had offered her spare room. The second time Kya stayed over, Lin had come home late after catching up on a pile of paperwork and the waterbender had been sitting outside her apartment. Her ship docked later than expected and it was easier to go to Lin’s. After that, the earthbender had given her a key and permission to stay there whenever she was in town, which Kya was happy to do. 

With the years, Kya had sometimes used the key to let herself in just to bring Lin dinner, (other times showing up at the station with lunch instead if she knew she could not make it for a quick dinner) catch up and just spend time with Lin when the Police Chief was free instead of solely staying the night. They had developed a nice, comfortable routine. Lin would not admit it out loud, but she enjoyed it whenever the older woman decided to arrive at her place with stories of her travels. The younger woman could have wept the first time Kya showed up at her door after her breakup with Tenzin, relieved that her odd but comforting friendship with Kya wasn't affected by the split from her brother. 

Some time during her late forties Lin had admitted to herself she was attracted to Kya. The woman had a way of making Lin lower the walls she had built around herself a long time ago, she felt safe around Kya. And where most people would find her cold and detached, Kya found her witty and thoughtful. Lin had caught herself on more than one occasion wishing it was her tattoo etched into Kya’s skin, deeming her as soulmates; but Lin had also accepted it was a foolish desire. Why would Kya be interested in her of all people?

“We busted some triad members today, the paperwork was long. When did you arrive?” 

“Couple hours ago. I love my family, I really do, but I don’t feel like being roped into one of Meelo or Ikki’s games just yet after spending five days on a ship, so I came here.”

“You know you’re always welcome. I gave you a key for a reason.” Kya turns around at this and gives the shorter woman a smile. “I know.” She replied simply and Lin curses herself for being so mesmerized by that beautiful smile. 

“I got some takeout from Narook’s on my way here earlier, it should still be warm. Why don’t you go take a shower and we can have dinner after? Tell me all about the bad guys you’ve been catching.” 

Lin rolled her eyes at Kya’s quip but couldn’t help a small grin from forming on her lips. Not long after, Lin emerged back from the bathroom fresh from her shower, barefoot and wearing a white tank top with grey sweats. Kya’s expression changed to one of concern when she walked into the kitchen. Confused, Lin glanced down at herself and noticed the bruises from the earlier punches appearing on her arms; Kya’s healer instincts kicking in, no doubt. 

“Lin, are you okay? What happened?” Kya asked, worry clear in her voice.

“The triad put up a bit of a fight. It’s nothing, really. I’ve had worse. What did you get from Narook’s?” Lin sat down at the table, clearly trying to change the topic from her injuries while reaching for a carton of noodles, but Kya was having none of it.

“Lin. Let me look at you. I can heal those in no time.” The waterbended insisted.

After a couple minutes of banter Lin finally accepted the help from Kya, allowing the older woman to heal her bruises. She grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Kya worked on a bruise on her arm first, quickly fading as the water relaxed her muscles. Lin allowed herself to close her eyes, the exhaustion of the day catching up to her. 

“Take off your tank top, it’ll make it easier to heal you.”

Lin complied, too tired to argue at this point, while Kya works on that aching spot on her left side.

“Is that it?” asked the waterbender after a few quiet moments, causing Lin to open her eyes with a confused look. Kya points at her torso “Your tattoo. I can see it peeking from under your bindings.” She clarifies “Is that your soulmate or do you have any other hidden tattoos?” teased Kya wiggling her eyebrows.

Lin let out a small chuckle “No, that’s the one.”

“What is it? Looks pointy.” 

Lin’s tattoo appeared on her ribs on her 18th birthday, right below her right breast, it’s a rather hidden part of her body. After Tenzin, only a couple partners had seen her tattoo. She tried to keep attention away from it every time she went out looking for something casual, usually preferring to keep the lights off or her bindings on. Lin didn’t feel too comfortable showing it, but there was something about the waterbender that made Lin forget about all her previous anxieties, something that she just could not say no to.

The younger woman lifted her bindings a little, just enough so Kya could have a look. “It’s just a crescent moon made of some flowers, it’s the stem that's sticking out.” Kya stares silently, a gobsmacked look on her face. “Are you okay?” Lin asked, Kya looked as if she were going faint, her tanned skin suddenly pale and Lin could tell through her seismic sense that her heartbeat had accelerated. 

“Lin, I… you…” Kya stuttered, her gaze still fixated on the small tattoo on her ribcage as she quickly began lifting her skirts. There, at the top of her right thigh, rests a crescent moon made of lilies and lavender, exactly like the one on Lin’s ribs.

The metalbender can’t resist the urge to reach forward and touch the ink on the other woman’s body. Staring perplexed at the image, a warmth ran through her as she stroke it with her thumb. Kya. Kind, carefree, vivacious, Kya was standing in the middle of her kitchen with the mark that confirms them as soulmates on her thigh, staring right back at her.

"I can’t believe it’s been you this whole time.” Lin lets out in a breathless whisper, too afraid it might all come crashing down on her if she raised her voice any louder. 

Kya lets go of the fabric of her skirts and her hands go to Lin's face. As she looks up from Kya's thigh Lin notices how close they are now, only inches from each other. The older woman leans down and Lin is more than happy to close the distance. Her lips meet Kya's soft ones, her hands going to Kya's waist, bringing her down to sit on her lap. The kiss is gentle, yet passionate. It sparks an intensity in her, one that allows her to believe she might finally get what she had given up on so many years ago. They kiss until they run out of breath, until Lin breaks the kiss and presses her forehead against Kya's. 

"You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" It's Kya who breaks the silence, tugging a smile on the earthbenders' lips. They stay in that position for a while longer, peppering kisses on each other. Nothing has ever felt more right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I feel like Lin is ooc but I know if I kept editing this I would just keep procrastinating my papers and I can not do that any longer.   
> Tell me what you thought or come talk to me on tumblr! @vodka-and-tvshows


End file.
